


The Protector

by Skeali



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeali/pseuds/Skeali
Summary: I was just a kid, I believed in fairy tales and everything but is this too much? My father gave me my gift and I don't intend on letting it go to waste. I will use my powers for whatever the future holds I just hope I can survive to tell my tale.





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: OnceNeverTwiceAlways

My name is Jake Bareteeth, and I'm different. I'm a predator, born in Zootopia. Zootopia is supposed to be this wonderful place where everyone gets along, at least that's what the prey say. You see, predators have it hard in the big city, since prey outnumber us ten to one. Prey see predators as these big and scary monsters who could devour them at any moment. There are a few predators who have it better than others, like lions or tigers—or really any other larger predator who is respected.

I'm not in the 'respected' category.

I was born to Michael and Laura Bareteeth, both red foxes. We already have the disadvantage of being predators but being a fox is even harder. Foxes are seen as no good, shifty, sneaky thieves. Somehow, my parents had hit the jackpot in life—for foxes at least. My father's an accountant for an insurance agency while my mother is a regional manager for a company that makes car parts.

My family was far from poor, and we knew that. Both my parents had nice new cars, we all had our own TV's, good food—the list goes on. My parents were well aware that there were families who needed any help they could get. Any time my parents had any extra money to spare, they would give it to the poor families in Happytown. Happytown is a slum, riddled with poverty, primarily being predators.

I was lucky enough to grow up in the suburbs of Zootopia's downtown. The neighborhood where I grew up was full of tidy and expensive two story houses. All the lots were fairly large, giving each family a good sized yard and some privacy.

These suburbs were full of prey families. Not only were we the only fox family, but we were also the only predator family to live there. The prey families didn't like us. They tried to get us removed multiple times, but, thankfully, we stayed.

Remember how I said I was different? Well, I don't mean some sort of disability or being gay or even being the only predator in a prey neighborhood type of different. I mean superpowers kind of different.

I know, I know. Who wants another superhero story? Well, I'm not like the other superheros you read about in comics. I didn't get my powers from some freak accident, nor am I from another planet. I was born with my powers, and I don't know why. I can't fly, speak to fish, run super fast, or levitate stuff with my mind. instead, I control the environment around me.

I can control the water, the air, the earth, and probably even fire. But I'm not the avatar like from that cartoon. I can also control the trees, the shade, the temperature, and probably even parts of other mammals like their cells. How do I know I can do all this? Well, we are going to find out. And it all starts at my kithood.

"Come on, Dexter. Give it back!" I yelled in the high pitched voice of an eight year old. I jumped up and down trying to get my lunch.

"What's the matter? Can't reach it?" Dexter and his goons laughed. Dexter, a giraffe, was two grades higher than me and far taller.

We were outside on a large playground. Normal as far as playgrounds go, full of mulch, swings, sand boxes, and slides, at Ridgemore Elementary. Ridgemore is the school district that I lived in, which means I was the only predator. The school was large, holding at least a thousand kits all wearing white and black uniforms. Being the only predator was awful, the other kits avoided me like I was some sort of disease.

Dexter and his gang of ten and eleven years olds had been bullying me since the moment they saw my red fur. They would always take my lunch from me and even steal my homework. No one would help me. The other boys would just walk past me, and the girls would watch and giggle.

Being a fox, I embraced they only stereotype that I would ever need—sneakiness. I had learned early on that Dexter would come for my lunch and homework, so I would pack a dummy lunch and ask for two homework sheets for 'extra practice'.

If my parents had found out that I was being bullied, they would have flipped. They would have marched straight to Dexter's house and confronted him like good parents. I'm glad they hadn't found out. If they had gone over there, Dexter would have played the victim card and gotten us in trouble. I would have been easy to say that, because we were foxes, we were lying and trying to get him in trouble.

I had grown used to Dexter and his gang picking on me, to the point where it didn't bother me. I would wait for them to have their fun and leave. I would pretend to be upset and even cry just to get them to leave me alone. If I showed no sign of fear or pain, I would get beaten up. Sometimes, they would beat me up just for fun.

Today was one of those days, where Dexter would take my lunch and I would put on a show. The usual jump up and down, snatch at the brown paper bag, and beg for my lunch back. They would throw my lunch in a circle around me, dropping it on purpose to flatten or crush the food. Sometimes, they would open it and eat it infront of me.

"Come on, Dexter. It's not funny!" I yelled indignantly. I have to say, for my age, I had become a pretty good actor, but it didn't take much to convince these dummies.

"It's pretty funny to us, Pipsqueak." Dexter threw the paper bag to one of his friends, a gazelle named Josh who opened the bag and took out the pudding cup I had in there.

"Oh, look what I found guys. Some chocolate pudding!" Josh proceeded to open the pudding and shoved all of it into his mouth.

None of the teachers ever helped me. When I first complained to one of them, they thought I was lying to get Dexter in trouble. Some teachers would even see me getting bullied on the playground and quickly look away as if nothing was happening.

Not even any of the teachers or staff were predators. To me, it seemed as though all the predators lived in the city or purposefully avoided this place.

The only teacher who was nice to me was the art teacher, Mrs. Stubs. Mrs. Stubs was an old antelope who could see the good in everyone. Sometimes, she would even let me eat in the art room during lunch. During my time with Mrs. Stubs, I had learned that there were always going to be bad mammals in the world, and the only way to fight the bad was not with more bad, but with good. She would always say that kindness would be the best way to move forward in society. She also told me the people would think all sorts of things of me, but I should only care about what I think of me.

The reason I couldn't eat with Mrs. Stubs everyday was because she also worked over at the middle school. At least when I go there, I'll be able to have some refuge. But, for now, I would have to suffer sometimes.

"Hey! That's my stuff!"

"We know it is. That's why we took it." One of the goons chuckled.

My lunch was passed around to the various different prey bullies. They smashed, ate, and threw away all my food. The spectacle had earned a few onlookers—some boys on the swing, a few girls gossiping in the shade.

The crowd around us got bigger and bigger as time went on. The circle was closing in on me. I knew what was coming. I was about to get beat up. The taller fifth graders stood over me, looking down at me. I tried to make myself smaller, tucking my tail between my legs, flattening my ears, and looking down at the ground.

I was waiting for the first punch, kick, slap, or spit. It never came. Instead, I had all the leftover food poured over me: pudding, squashed banana, peanut butter and jelly, and, worst of all, a small can of soda from one of the other kits. I could feel all of it sliding down my head and face, working it's way down the back of my shirt.

The circle widened, and everyone now could see me, covered in trash. They all pointed and laughed at me. I cried. I may have cried, but I would not show them real tears that came from hurt.

The final bell of the school day rang. All the kits dispersed, heading in different directions. Here at Ridgemore elementary, the school day ended at lunch. As a consequence of our early exodus, we had to go to school all year round with only short, two-week breaks throughout the year. All the other Ridgemore schools went to school at the normal time and ended at the normals times. They even got to have summer vacation, something I desperately wanted.

After a few minutes, I was left alone on the playground. All the swings were barren, the sandbox as empty as a desert, and the slides unused. I sat alone in the mulch, wiping away the fake tears. I stood back up and and brushed what I could off of myself.

Though I had gotten used to the bullying and refused to show them that they got to me, it didn't mean I liked it. Every day, I would go for a walk through the woods behind the school to forget about the torments I endured in an attemptpe to make myself feel better.

The forest was vast and easy to get lost in, but I never got lost in the place. I don't know why. It just seemed like I knew the place like the back of my own paw. The forest was full of all kinds of different trees. It had large rock formations with winding streams and creeks. Best of all, there was a freshwater lake right in the middle of the forest. I had never seen anyone there before. I loved to swim in it on these hot summer days and walk on it in the cold winter ones that seemed so far away.

I walked through the forest, admiring every tree I came across and inspecting each stone. I loved the feel under my feet—the dirt, leafs, roots, and moss. I was amazed by the bright blue skies above me that were barren of clouds.

Walking through the forest, I thought about my life. I had lived in Ridgemore for all of it. I had never had any friends, only bullies who pick on me for what I am. As I continued to walk, I tried to figure something out that I had never put any thought into.

Why were these kits bullying me? Was it just because I'm predator and a fox? That couldn't be why. It had to because they were jealous of something. Hate doesn't just spring up out of nowhere, does it? They must be jealous of the fact that my parents care about me. These other kits have parents who have their maids or housekeepers make their kits lunch or don't even pack one at all. They have the newest gadget put in their face to distract them and keep them away from their parents.

My parents were amazing. We made our own food, my mom packed my lunch, and we watched TV with each other every night. We didn't have any maids or anything like that. I did chores like every kit should do. My family was a real family— parents who loved their kit and paid attention, giving them praise when they did good or helping them when they do something bad.

I nodded my head, passing several trees while lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, that must be why. They're jealous of me, a fox."

I began to giggle to myself. All those prey mammals who bullied me were jealous because their families sucked. I smiled the rest of the way to the lake.

The lake was a fairly small one, but it still has sandy shores with large rocks scattered all the way around the lake. The water itself was clear and warm. I could see all sorts of fish swimming out there.

I sat on one of the smaller boulders, warmed by the sun. I could sit there for hours, enjoying the warmth and the fresh air. I could be out here till night and see all the amazing stars that lit up the night sky. I loved nature.

Sitting on that boulder, I thought about all the things that made me happy in life. I remembered every Christmas and birthday, all the fun summertime activities during our short breaks, the movies I watched with my parents on Fridays and Saturdays.

The air around me seemed to warm even more with the happy thoughts. The water in the lake reached to me, coming further onto the small sandy beach. The dark and cold shadows receded, and the small pebbles and rocks trembled around me.

I looked around me in fear. What was happening? The air got cooler and the shadows started to reach farther than they should. The boulder beneath me lost all it's warmth, becoming cold. I jumped off the rock and landed on the sand that was shifting beneath my feet. Clouds that hadn't existed before began to cover the sky.

I walked away from the boulder slowly, thinking whatever was happening was caused by the rock. The shadows stretching towards the rock twisted and bent in my direction. The soft sand that I had stood on a few minutes prior was now hard and cool. The small ripples and waves from the lake got bigger, trying to reach for me.

I was frozen, full of fear. I had never been this scared, not even when I'd gone through that haunted house last year. Everything around me seemed to react to my increased fear, reaching closer and closer.

I felt the ground harden. I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My tail tucked itself between my legs. I shut my eyes tight and buried my face into the ball I had created with my body.

The water reached me first, touching the bottom of my foot. I pulled my foot back and tried to make myself smaller. The water came at me again, this time, covering my foot. The liquid wasn't cold like I had thought it would be, instead, the water was warm and almost reassuring. The strangest thing was that my foot didn't even feel wet. The water surrounded me, warming my body but not soaking.

I got curious and lifted my head slowly. The shadows were still reaching out for me, but the water had stopped them from getting to me. I looked to the sky. The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining down on me, keeping me from the darkness.

I took shorter, less panicked breaths. I was calming down. The clouds cleared up, the shadows slowly receded, and the pebbles and rocks sat still. Then, the water slowly returned to the lake, and the air warmed again. I felt safe again.

A deep, but soft and reassuring, voice spoke to me. "Don't be afraid. Learn to control it."

I stood bolt upright. I looked around me but saw no one there. I couldn't see any footsteps in the sand, couldn't smell any mammal, couldn't hear the crunching of leaves and branches under foot.

My heart rate picked up, adrenaline flowing through my body. I continued looking around me for any sign of the mammal who had spoken to me. Had anyone even spoken to me? Was I just hallucinating? I had to be, there was no way anyone could control the water, shadows, air, and rock. There definitely wasn't anyway someone could have talked to me. There was no one here with me.

"H—hello? Who are you? What happened? What do I need to control?" The questions came pouring out as I continued searching for the voice.

No reply came, only a warm breeze.

I sighed. Looking over the lake, I remembered why I had come here. I wanted to get all the trash and food out of my fur. I remembered how everyone had laughed and pointed, not a single one of them trying to help me. They never did.

The small ripples and waves in the water began to get bigger again. I sat at the edge of the water, just out of it's reach. I thought of all the things I wished I could do to get back at all those bullies, I let the anger and hate fill me. The water became more violent, small waves crashing at the edges of the beach. I noticed the sudden change in the waters behavior.

"What is going on!" I yelled, running my paws through the fur on my head. "Why is nature acting so weird?"

The water receded. The waves stopped, and the water pulled back farther than in usually would. All across the lake the surface had stopped moving—no ripples, no waves. The liquid was still, it looked like I could walk on it.

I thought about just going home and forgetting everything. I looked down at the sand covering my feet. I couldn't go home, my parents would see me and freak out and the whole nine yards.

I let out a sad and defeated sigh. I took off my uniform and walked into the water wearing only my boxers. The lake was still perfectly still. Everything around me was quiet. It was a creepy and tense kind of silence that made me feel like I was being watched, which is not a feeling you want as an eight year old wearing nothing but boxers.

I ducked my head into the water to rinse the sticky mess of food out of my fur. Pulling my head out of the lake with my muzzle dripping, the surrounding water was still perfectly still. The water that dripped off my fur, hit the surface and disappeared without a ripple. I ignored it. I had to be imagining all this. It couldn't be real. I may have been eight, but I knew that when something dropped into water there were always ripples.

I still had gunk all over my back. I submerged my whole body and used my paws to wash the trash off of me. Even when I broke the surface of the water, nothing happened.

I looked over the lake one last time before exiting. It was as still as could be. Even when I stepped on the beach, the water that fell from me hit the sand and rolled into the lake instead of soaking in. It was like all the sand was waterproof. Even the boulders had moved, leaving trails in the sand and the trees bent towards the lake from all sides. I ignored everything.

As I got dressed again, I was relieved to find that my clothes were getting wet. At least one thing was normal. I picked up my backpack from the sand and walked through the forest to where my home was. As I walked, I noticed the birds in the branches watching me, as if waiting to see what I was going to do.

I took the same path from the lake to my house everyday. I knew every little detail of that flattened path. But as I walked, I saw new roots and rocks that had come from nowhere. I saw a few trees that were closer to my path than they had been the day before. I walked faster.

I exited the forest behind my house. My parents were lucky enough to buy a lot right in front of the forest. We never had any nosey neighbors or had to see other families in their own house. Having a house by the forest was the best. Your back yard was huge, you never had to worry about shade, and the air was always cleaner.

My house was two stories, with a ground level and a basement. My room was in the basement. I know what you're thinking, what parents would make their kid live in the basement? Well, I wanted to have my room down there—my own little fox den. The basement was the coolest place ever. We had a pool table and a second living room. I even had my own bathroom. And we had a small gym down there. The up stairs was awesome too, with an office for my mom, a giant kitchen, a fancy dining table, a nice comfy living area with a big TV, and, of course, my parents room.

Walking out into the large back lawn we had, I noticed all the grass blades bending slightly towards me. I chose to ignore that as well. I walked up behind my house and in the back door.

I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "Hey, Bud. How was school?"

I set my bag down beside the dining room table. "It was good. Where's dad?"

My mom walked up to me, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "He's still at work. I made you a sandwich. Your favorite too!" She placed the plate on the table and looked me up and down. "Why are you all wet?"

I picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. "I went for a swim in the lake," I said with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, forgetting about the one that had been in my fur.

"You like swimming there don't you? Oh and before I forget, tomorrow there's gonna be a special guest to talk to your school." Mom walked out of the dining area and into her office. She picked up the phone that was ringing on her desk, ending our conversation.

I ate the sandwich and went down to my room. I brought my backpack with me, since I had math homework. Once there, I set my bag down and flopped onto my bed. I went over the events at the lake in my head. I didn't understand any of it. It didn't make sense.

After a few minutes, I decided I needed to get my homework done. I sat up in bed and grabbed my bag, opening it and pulling out my homework. I looked down at the worksheet. We had been given fractions, the worst thing to ever be created.

I sighed and pulled out a number-two pencil. The worst thing about fractions is that the teachers don't let us use calculators. I stared at the first problem for a few minutes, making no progress. I was about to give up until I noticed faint lines and numbers on the paper. I looked closer and realized that what was on the paper were the answers and the work that went with them. I stared dumbfounded at the paper. I would never have to do work ever again! But I wouldn't actually learn anything. The light in my room began to flicker and the shadows grew and reached out to me again.

My eyes widened. What happened wasn't just the lake. It must be me! I was causing all of this, but how? The lights stopped flickering, but the shadows remained. If I really was the cause of all of this, then I had to find away to control it like that voice had said. I watched enough movies and TV with my parents to know that if anyone found out, I would be taken by the government and turned into a weapon. I didn't want to be taken from my parents.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. The shadows went back to normal.

My eyebrows creased.

Maybe, it was my emotions. If that was the case, I needed to learn to actually control my emotions not just act like I was. I focused my feelings and remembered all the good things I had experienced in my short life. The air in my room became warm and comfortable, the lights got brighter, and the shadows got smaller.

Definitely the emotions, I thought, letting the memories slip. The room went back to normal. Well, this is going to be hard.

Later in bed, I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was having nightmares about being lost and surrounded by darkness. I was trapped, stuck. I couldn't move or do anything. I was in an abyss. I couldn't see anything—no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. I could hear laughter. But not like the kits from the playground, evil laughter, the kind that came from people who really wanted to hurt you, not just take your lunch or homework.

I could feel whatever was surrounding me slowly creeping closer. It was like that feeling I had had in the forest when everything was calm and still. All the evil laughter had stopped, but I could still feel the presence of whatever was around me.

Something was about to happen. I could sense the tension in the air like it was about to pounce on me. The attack never came. There was a blinding light forming in front of me. All the darkness slowly creeped away. The laughter was replaced with what sounded like screams.

I looked to the light. I wanted to run to it, to safety, but I was still stuck in place. I could see a silhouette of a mammal—a fox like me. The figure got closer and closer and so did the light. The light itself seemed to be coming from whoever was walking towards me.

The figure knelt down to me. It looked like no one I had ever seen before. "It's alright little one. Become great and good, and the darkness will fear you. Become tainted and hateful, and the darkness will claim you, taking you away from everyone you love and everything you hold dear to you."

The voice was the one I had heard at the lake, the deep but reassuring voice. The fox was a red one. He had a scar over his left eye and white markings all over his face. He was wearing something I couldn't comprehend. i=It seemed like pure light, and I didn't want to look at it and blind myself.

I stood and was able to take a step towards the other fox, further from the darkness. "Who are you? What's happening? What is it that I need to control?" I found myself asking the same questions I had at the lake.

The fox looked at me as if he had been expecting the questions. "I don't have a name. I have been given many, but none are mine. As for what's happening, I can not say. You will find out in your own time. And it is the same for what you need to control. The power you have recently found is no accident, nor is it a toy. It is a tool. Tools aren't good or bad, their users are. Which will you be?"

I looked at the mysterious fox in the eyes. "Can I call you Red?"

"I haven't been called that one before, but I don't see why not." A smile made its way onto the foxes face.

I smiled as well. "How did I get these powers if they weren't an accident?"

Red put his paw on my shoulder. "You know how you were born yes?"

I nodded.

"Good. I planted a seed in your father, and he passed that seed onto your mother. That seed was you and had the power lying dormant, until now. You are you father's and mother's son, but you are also my son."

I tilted my head in confusion, "So, I have three parents?"

The fox nodded. "You must never tell anyone about me or your powers, not even your parents. There will be one other in your life, and only they will know. You will not tell them, but they will know something is different about you."

I nodded in understanding, "W—will I ever see you again?"

The fox stood. "You will see me in the faces of the mammals around you, canines, felines—anything. You will see me in your dreams like tonight, and maybe, someday, when the time comes, face to face. I will be watching you throughout your life. Make me proud. Make the right decisions."

A new light filled my vision. This light came from the one in my bedroom. It was softer than Red's, but still present. I felt a paw shake my shoulder, but I didn't see anything. I looked to Red who smiled and waved goodbye.

My mother's voice intruded my dream. "Wake up, Honey. It's time to get ready for school."

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at my mother. She couldn't know what was happening to me, no one could. Only one person would be able to tell there was something different about me, but I still couldn't tell them.

Once my mom saw that I was awake, she walked out of the room to get breakfast ready. I looked around my room. The shadows were shifting and moving. Against the dark, I could see the same silhouette from my dream. The silhouette moved a ghostly finger and brought up to it's lips.

I hadn't had a dream, I had just had a vision. Normally, I would have already forgotten a dream, but I remembered every vivid detail of that vision—every evil laughter, the blinding light that had saved me, and the face that had given me life.

I was riding the school bus, obviously full of prey kits. These kits were different though—these kits knew me and my family. They didn't hate me as much as the others. They didn't bully me. They only ignored and avoided me.

Sitting alone in my seat on the bus, I looked out the window. I saw trees and houses pass by. I was thinking about the vision that I'd had the night before. I didn't know how to feel about it. It was exciting, terrifying, surprising, and any other emotion you could feel. Thinking about the vision had my emotions so out of whack that it actually helped me control my powers.

I hoped that Red was watching over me. I hoped I could make him proud of what I've done and what I could do. I would make him proud. I was going to make sure I made all the right decisions and did the right thing. A new thought came to mind—Aren't I like those heros from the old myths? Am I really going to die a tragic death and have some sort of fatal flaw?

I would have to be sure that I watched my own behavior. Not be too proud, but be humble. Not be jealous, but be happy with what I have. Not be greedy, but give like my parents did Not be lazy, but stay in good shape—the list went on and on. I wasn't going to end up as a bad guy. I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to become like those evil laughs from my dream.

I was sitting in my desk for math class. The teacher—Mr. Maine, a zebra—was teaching us how to divide fractions. He was one of the nicer teachers in the school, but he still wouldn't help me when I was being bullied. He was writing on the chalkboard trying to teach us the same problem for the third time.

Everytime Mr. Maine would turn around, some of the kits would shoot spitballs at me or blow and flick my ears. As time passed, a light would flicker in the room or the air would get cold. When I noticed the change in temperature or saw a flicker, I would take a deep breath and calm down.

If I had to live like this, I was going to learn to be the most well-tempered mammal to ever live. I would need to learn to control my anger, my embarrassment, and maybe even my happiness. I would have to become emotionally dead on the inside, and I didn't want that.

I would have to find a way to control my powers and separate them from my emotions.

Why not try now? I thought.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I reached out my thoughts and senses. I thought about the temperature cooling. I imagined icebergs and snow capped mountains.

I could feel the room drop in temperature a degree or two. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could keep my emotions from controlling my abilities.

I opened my eyes again, and the room temperature went back to normal. I was pleased with the fact that I was able to control what ever power it was I had. I wouldn't need to worry about my emotions.

One thing struck my mind. If no one could know about my powers, how would I be able to use them? How could I help people like I wanted to? If I couldn't use my powers, then why did I have them?

While I was deep in my own thoughts, a voice came over the P.A. system. "All students go to the auditorium for the assembly with our special guest."

There was a collective cheer in the class. Everyone began putting away all their pencils and notebooks. We all picked up our bags and exited the classroom, heading towards the auditorium.

Walking down the side of the hallway, I tried to stay by the wall. I tried to stay hidden, so no one could see me. I kept my tail tucked and head down. It didn't work.

I felt a slap on the back of my head. Then another. And another. Dexter and his groups of friends walked passed, laughing at me. I could feel my anger growing. I noticed how the shadows from the passing kits were bending and twisting towards me. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. I wouldn't let the darkness get to me that easily.

Entering the auditorium, I tried to go straight to the back. A teacher saw me and told me to fill up the seats up front first. I was surrounded on all sides by the kits who bullied me. They were going to mess with me the whole time. My patiences was going to be tested and drawn out. The assembly was supposed to last a hour.

We waited for the rest of the kits to file in and take their seats. While we sat the kits around me blow and flicked my ears, pulled my tail, yelled in my ears, and punched the back of my head. The shadows grew closer and closer.

The lights above us went out, and the spot lights turned on. All the kits went quiet and sat in their seats. Everyone had their attention focused on the stage. I took a deep breath. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold in my anger.

A white wolf walked on the stage wearing a ZPD uniform. He held a microphone and stood center stage.

The wolf introduced himself to us. "Hello, kits, my name is Officer Howler, and I work with the ZPD. I'm here to talk about an epidemic that is controlling our schools: Bullying." The wolf looked at the the audience of prey. When he saw me, he kept his eyes on me as if waiting for something. "Bullying is something no one should ever do. Bullying is illegal, meaning you can go to jail for it."

The entire auditorium was silent. The air was tense. Everyone knew they, in some way, had done something illegal. A few kits glanced at me before looking back at the wolf. I tried to make myself smaller.

Officer Howler must have noticed this because he kept his eyes locked on my area. His voice took on an angry edge. "I'm sure there are some of you who have been bullied before. I know that you know what being bullied feels like, and how much it can hurt."

After the assembly was called to an end, everyone shuffled out awkwardly. All the kits glanced at each other without saying a word. We were all making our way through the door. I was at the back, so I wouldn't have anyone hit me again.

"Hey, Fox." It was Officer Howler.

I looked back at him. He waved me over. All the kits whispered to each other nervously. I walked back over to Howler, and he led me away from everyone. We sat in the chairs of the front row.

"Tell me, kit, are you bullied?" He put a paw on my shoulder. "You can tell me."

I nodded my head.

The wolf let out a small growl. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you kit. It's the prey. You must have it pretty bad here, being the only predator."

I nodded again.

"Don't worry, I'll have them taken care of. It's what we do at the ZPD. We help people." The wolf smiled and stood. He left the auditorium leaving me sitting in my chair.

I smiled to myself. The room got a little brighter. I knew now what I wanted to be when I grew up. I was gonna be a police officer and help people.


	2. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years after chapter one and how has life changed?

I was sixteen, and a sophomore at Ridgemore high. It had been eight years since I got my powers and had the vision of Red. I haven’t seen him since then, not in the faces of other mammals or in my dreams. I still hoped he was watching me, and I hoped I was still making him proud. I didn’t want to make him regret giving me this gift.

Ridgemore high is a giant school. Everyone who had gone to a Ridgemore elementary school went to the high school, making the school population close to three thousand. At Ridgemore, there were so many clubs that there is always something to do.

At Ridgemore High, I wasnn’t the only predator anymore. There is a tiger, a vixen, a jaguar, a wolf, and a culpeo. We were all ignored for the most part. Sure we got picked on—some more than others.

Even after the assembly eight years ago, I started getting bullied again a few weeks later. Officer Howler had gone straight to the principal and told him to do something about the bullying at the school. Dexter and his group were all brought in and given a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again.

Now a days, Dexter and his gang are seniors. Some had moved away or dropped out, but they were replaced by the next person in line.

The school year was coming to a close at the high school. Soon Dexter was going to graduate, and my life was going to become a lot easier. Finals were later this week. My grades all throughout my school career were good. It probably helped that I could check my homework.

Dexter hadn’t changed a bit. He had gotten taller and taller with age, but his actions were the same. He and his gang would steal my lunch and mess with me like they always had, but, as time went on, they stepped up their game and started to beat me up. Every time they would come after me, I would try and run off to hide, but that never really worked. I never fought back. Fighting back was a good way to get expelled or beat even harder, and it infuriated me.

I had learned to control my powers. I was able to separate my emotions from my abilities—mostly. I could change the temperature in the room now just as easily as I could read and write. I could control the water—all I had to do was image what I wanted it to do. As for the grass and rocks, it was the same as with the water. I was still having troubles with the shadows. They didn’t seem to want me controlling them.

The shadows had always been a problem for me. Whenever I got moody, they would reach for me, trying to make the darkness get to me. I always tried to push them back, but I only slowed them. I could never stop them or push them away.

Over time, my emotions had become suppressed. Like I had feared when I was eight, I was slowly losing my emotions. It happened over time and so slowly that I hadn’t even noticed.

Here at Ridgemore High, the school year was coming to an end. Soon I’d be able to stay home all day and practice with my abilities. I’d also be able to train for the army.

Sometime last year, I had figured I should join the army. That way, I could get a paid for college education. In college, I would pursue a major in criminal justice, so I’d be able to get a good job on the police force.

Every year since I was eight, I had run through the forest behind my house, swam laps in the lake, and lifted heavy rocks to get ready for the ZPA. My routine changed. I would running faster and longer, learn to hold my breath as long as I could in the water, and lift even more to become stronger for the army.

I still had a few years until I could join, but that wasn’t a lot of time. I was gonna join the army as soon as I graduated and got my diploma. Until then, I could keep pushing myself harder and harder.

I was sitting in my algebra two class at the end of the school day doing another study guide. During the last week before finals it always seems like the teachers try and cram everything down your throat then give you a study guide full of stuff you don't remember anymore.

I could just use my power to see the answers. I never liked doing that It was cheap, and I never actually learned anything like that. I would just write out the problem and try to find the answer then check it. It was a very useful trick that any other high school student would kill for. But I wouldn’t use it during test or quizzes, not even to check my answers.

I felt a flick on the back of my head and heard laughing behind me. I don’t know how, but some of Dexter’s goons had been lucky not to fail basic algebra. Dexter, of course, was a senior now, but that didn’t mean all of his friends were seniors too. He had small divisions in every grade. Thankfully, as I got stronger and I started to grow more muscle mass, the younger groups stopped messing with me.

I let out a sigh. It wasn’t an irritated sigh or even one of annoyance. I had learned not to show them what they wanted to see a long time ago. The sigh I’d let out was a tired one. I just wanted the day to be over, so I could jump in my car and drive home.

I looked at the clock on the wall. We still had a few minutes before the final bell rang. I put my papers in my bag and waited patiently. Unfortunately, there were some who were trying to test my patience. 

I had pencils thrown at me and gum stuck to my fur. It was annoying, sure, but it didn’t bother me as much as it should have. The gum I could get out easily. I could just pull out my water bottle and wash it out. 

Like Red had told me, no one knew my secret. I was very careful about using my abilities, always making sure no one was near. I had also remembered Red had said about one other mammal knowing I was different but not how. At first, I thought that other mammal might be Jessica.

Jessica was the only other fox who went to Ridgemore. She was a red fox, like me. She had sky blue eyes, and her fur was completely red—ears, tail, and feet. When I first meet Jessica, she seemed mesmerized by me. Like I was different and unique. I later found out that she just had a crush on me. Jessica came from a elementary school like mine where she had been the only predator.

I’d been dating Jessica since halfway through freshman year. She had cleverly found a way to ask me out on a date without me noticing what it was. When I had asked her why she had asked me out, she just said that I was a clueless boy who hadn’t known she liked me. It was true.

The bell rang, and the school day was over. I picked up my bag and left the class. I jogged all the way to my car. I figured that running with my backpack on would prepare me for running around with all the equipment that army gives you. Every once in a while, I would look over my shoulder to be sure no one was following me.

I ran out to my car and saw Jessica already waiting there. She was by the passengers side with her backpack over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw me.

I heard a yell from behind. I looked back and saw some of Dexter's goons making their way over to me, whooping and hollering. I ran faster. I unlocked the car, and Jessica threw her bag in the back before jumping in the passenger's side and opening the driver side door for me.

She waved for me frantically, “Come on! Hurry. They’re catching up!”

I ran as fast as I could. Pulling my backpack in front of me, I jumped in the driver's seat and closed the doors. I locked it behind me just as the goons had reached my car. I looked out the window and saw three mammals outside looking like they’d like to beat me up. I pulled out my keys and put them in the ignition.

I smiled at the angry mammals on the other side of my car door. “Sorry, Boys. I guess you’ll have to be faster next time.”

One of the boys, a rhino name James, glared at me. “Bareteeth, I swear we’re gonna get you some time.”

“Maybe someday, but today is not that day.” I threw my backpack in the back seat next to Jessica’s. I pulled out of the school’s parking lot at started to head home. 

Jessica looked over to me, buckling her seat belt. “You know, those guys are gonna beat you up even more, right?”

I chuckled, keeping my eyes on the road in front of me. “I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine. I won’t let those idiots get me. I know a few tricks.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “I know you do. I don’t know how you do it, but you seem to be able slip your way out of any sticky situation.”

A sly smile enveloped my muzzle. “I’m a slick fox. You should be glad that they are so focused on me that they’re leaving you alone.”

“I am thankful. I just worry about you.”

I turned into Jessica’s neighborhood, “Yeesh, only been dating over a year and already acting like we’re married. But don’t get me wrong, I like the concern and the want to keep me safe.” I parked the car in front of her house.

Jessica pursed her lips, not saying anything as she got out. “Jake.” 

I looked out the passenger side door to see her bent over, looking in the car. 

“I—I don’t know how to tell you this, but we’re moving away. My parents found out about all the bullying and don’t want me anywhere near this place.” Tears began filling her eyes as she talked. “I’m breaking up with you.”

The warm summer air around us plumited in temperature. The sunlight outside became covered by clouds that had formed out of nowhere. I could see shadows growing and reaching out to me. 

“W—what?” I could feel tears filling my eyes, and the darkness getting closer.

Jessica was now in tears. “I—I’m sorry. I wish I could stay and tell you something different, but we’re leaving tomorrow after we take our finals.” Jessica stood up and closed the door softly behind her, crying as she walked inside.

“Fuck.” I put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. As I drove, I had to keep wiping tears from my eyes so I could see the road. The air around me stayed at the freezing point. The sky filled with rain clouds and the shadows grew darker.

Pulling into the driveway, I turned the car off and left my bag in the back. I got out and began walking to the forest that had always comforted me when I was sad.

Walking through the forest, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I didn’t trip or stumble. I had been walking this path for years now. I knew exactly where I was.

As I walked, I thought to myself. It’s alright. The chances of staying with your highschool sweetheart are low anyways. We were already drifting away slowly. Love never really lasts. 

I started to calm down. I felt the temperature warm and the sun hitting my fur. I thought of all the happy things in life and moved all the memories of Jessica out of my mind.

I stopped walking once I felt water wash over my feet. I opened my eyes. The tears had stopped. I needed to get my emotions under control. I couldn’t let something as stupid as a simple breakup turn me to the darkness. That’d be weak and stupid—something a emotional and awkward teen would fall to. I wasn’t some stupid and emotionally unbalanced child.

I took my shirt off and threw it onto the sand behind me. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air and closing my eyes. I concentrated and the water around me rose to cover my body and peel the gum off. I could feel the warm water running over me, falling through my fur.

After the gum was pulled off of me, I let the water fall back down. I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. I exited the water and sat on the beach next to my shirt. A warm reassuring breeze blew around me. I knew the presence well enough. It was Red. It was kind of embarrassing to have some being like him look down over me crying about something so small.

I sat under the warm summer sun. I didn’t think about anything. I just enjoyed the warmth, felt the sand under me, heard the birds chirping in the trees and the wind rustling the branches.

I stood in the sand and faced the rocks that littered the beach. I pointed my finger at one of them and it rose from the ground. I flicked my wrist towards the lake, and the rock went skipping along the surface. A smile came across my face. The only place I could actually use my powers was out here, but Red had said I would need them in the future.

I walked along the beach, flinging small rocks into the water as I went. I wondered the shores on the lake wondering what my future would be like, wondering what I would be doing and if I would remember this moment or that one.

After some time, I made a final decision. I wasn’t going to love anyone anymore. Love only brought more hurt than joy in the end. I couldn’t put myself through that kind of stuff and risk losing my control. I would need to distance myself from everyone, cut everyone off from me. It’s not like I was attached to anyone anyway.

 

I was in the same place as the first time. I was in the abyss. The laughter seemed closer and more maniacal than I remembered. The darkness thicker. Everything seemed more intense than the last time. 

I called out into the darkness, “Red? Is it you?”

The laughter got louder. I stood from my position on the ground. Unlike the last time, I was able to move around. I could feel the darkness creeping in. I shut my eyes and focused. I thought about the sun, bright lights, warmth, and the fox that I had seen in my vision all those years ago.

Warmth covered my body, and I could see a light through my closed eyes. I opened them. Red wasn’t there, so where was that light coming from? I looked around, noticing light emitting from my area. I looked down to my feet and was surprised to find that the light was coming from me. My body was glowing faintly, letting out a small amount of light and heat.

I could see figures surrounding me. My dim light showed the faces and bodies around me. I recoiled in fear. Encircling me were black, ghostly figures of every mammal, They had no eyes, and their fur floated around in the air like they were under water. Their bodies were decaying. Some of the figures had parts that were bare bone. All the figures around me were covered in scars with evil smiles on their muzzles. The way they stood was grotesque. Some had arms and legs twisted in different angles, and most were hunched over. Their paws were equipped with claws of pure black.

Fear flowed through me. My light got dimmer, and the things surrounding me closed in. I focused on pure white light—bright and hot. I thought about bravery and courage, about all the heroes from the myths who would slay monsters and fight gods. 

I felt my body warming and my light becoming brighter. I thought about all the times I had been bullied and all the good I would do when I became a police officer—brighter. I thought about my parents and all they had endured in life—brighter. 

My light was no longer dim in the abyss of darkness. I was a small star, drifting through space. I was giving off heat. The space around me was no longer cold. It was as warm as the summer air. All the figures around me shrieked and backed away. 

I wanted to attack these creatures, disband them and return them to whatever hell they had come from. I’m sure if I had a sword or knife, I would have attacked one. I looked around me, and all the creatures were backing off and going somewhere else.

I watched them move and shuffle around me. I heard a scream of terror in the distance. I whipped my head around, trying to find where the scream had come from. I saw a dim light in the distance. It was like mine had been when I saw the creatures. I could see it getting dimmer and dimmer.

I ran towards the light. Whoever that was was experiencing the same thing I had a minutes prior. The screams got louder as I got closer, but the light continued to lose its brightness.

I ran faster. I wasn’t going to let this mammal fall to the darkness just because they were scared. I would fight off these figures with my bare claws if I had to. I got closer and closer to the slowly fading light. I was able to tell that the scream was coming from a little kit.

Once I got to the light, I didn’t bother seeing who it was. I didn’t care who it was. I stood in front of the kit and let my light scare off the creatures. A few of them were hesitant to leave and acted as if they might attack me, but they backed up slowly, growling.

I looked at the kit behind me. It was a little giraffe boy. Upon closer inspection, I was able to see that the kit was Dexter. How could this be Dexter? What was he doing here?

I heard a growl behind me. It was one of the creatures, getting closer, not fearing my light or heat.

The creature stopped a few feet away and tensed up as if to to pounce on me. I backed closer to the giraffe kit. I stood in a defensive stance that I had learned from watching self defence videos.

The creature pounced at me, and I side stepped. The creature tumbled across the forest floor on its back. It got back up and bared its long fangs. I moved Dexter behind me again. The creature looked passed my bright light and at the dim flickering light that came from the giraffe.

The beast stepped towards me. I stood my ground, trying make myself look bigger. Adrenaline pumped through my body. The fur on the back of my neck stood on end. 

The creature slashed out at me with it’s long black claws. Time seemed to slow. Not in the adrenaline-makes-thing-slow-down kind of slow, I mean as in time actually slowed around me.

I saw the claws arching towards my face. Slowly, the claws were moving through the air. 

I ducked under the long black arm. I heard the claws swipe just above my head. Before the creature could recover from it’s failed attack, I stood up as fast as I could, landing my fist on it’s jaw.

The black creature stumbled back. It looked at me with a perpetual insane smile on its face. The thing in front of me showed no emotion. Its face remained stuck in the creepy smile. It had no eyes like the rest, and its eyebrow stayed still.

The beast opened its maw to reveal large pure white daggers for teeth, letting out an ear splitting scream. It came at me again, this time raking both its claws in a downward motion.

Time slowed again as I rolled out of the way, its claws scraping my left leg. The creature wasn’t stunned from missing its attack like last time. 

I stood again, barely leaning back in time to doge the next swipe at my chest. I steadied myself and waited for the monster again. The giraffe boy followed and stayed behind me.

The monster used its left arm to swipe at me again, pressing forwards. I lifted my right arm up to block the attack. I grabbed the creatures arm and spun. I flipped it over my shoulder and slammed it into the black ground. 

Before the beast could try anything, I readied my right paw. I shot my paw towards its throat. I dug my claws deep into its neck and pulled my arm back as hard as I could.

The already cold body under me went limp, arms falling to the ground. From the creatures throat, a thick purple liquid began to pour out. I stood up and looked for the boy who had been behind me.

I searched all around me, seeing no light and no boy. “Dexter! Where are you!” I looked back down at the corpse laying at my feet. It was gone.

I looked around again, my light illuminating everything around me. I tried to take a step away from where I was standing, only to crumple to the floor. I looked at my leg, a large gash had been cut into it by that beast. 

I stood again, nearly falling over. All the adrenaline I had in my body was gone, leaving me tired and sore. 

“Dexter!” I yelled, limping around, putting all my weight on my good leg.

“There is no Dexter here, son.”

That voice. The last time I had heard that voice was eight years ago in this same abyss. I turned and saw him, his light brighter than my own.

I limped over to where he was standing. “What was that?” I was as tall as him now. We were both taller than normal foxes by a few inches.

“That, son, was a Shadow Stalker, sometimes called the ‘Damned’. They hide in the shadows and wait to strike, turning the victim insane. Every time a shadow draws near you, it’s one of them trying to get to you.”

“That’s good to hear,” I said sarcastically. “That’s not what I meant. I meant what was the little giraffe boy.”

“Oh, yes that. That was a test to see what kind of mammal you really are. When you woke up here, you used what you had taught yourself to control your fears and emotions. You thought about bravery and courage, so your light could grow brighter, pushing back the Damned. When you heard the scream and saw the faint light, you ran to help before knowing who it was or knowing what was happening. When you saw the young defenseless Dexter, you jumped in and saved him, overlooking what he has done to you. You, my son are a good mammal. You are an unbiased protector. You are the exact kind of mammal I need working with me and, potentially, to be my heir.”

I smiled, ignoring the pain in my leg, “Good to know I passed. Wait, did you say heir!?”

The older fox smiled and put a paw on my shoulder. “Yes, I said my heir.”

I was getting excited shuffling on my good leg, “Heir to what?”

“You’ll find out when the time is right.” He removed his paw from my shoulder.

“Oh, come on. You’re just gonna leave me hanging like that? This is all I’m gonna be thinking about for the rest of my life!” I complained.

The older tod chuckled at my excitement and impatience. “Good night, son. I’ll see you again. Sooner this time. I won’t make you wait eight years to see your real old man.”

“Good night, Dad.” I leaned forward and hugged the fox, surprising him. Once he got over his initial shock, he put his arms around me and patted my back.

He moved his muzzle close to my ear and whispered, “Wake up.”

I woke just as my mother opened my door. 

“Oh, you’re already awake! Hurry up and get dressed. Your father is making breakfast upstairs.” She closed the door.

I sat up in bed and felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I pulled the covers away as quickly as I could. I didn’t see any blood, but I still felt the pain. I looked closer at my leg and noticed along the outside of my leg was a furless line—a scar.

I smiled at the sight. I would always remember the little giraffe I had saved and the Shadow Stalker I had killed. I would definitely remember what my father, Red, had told me, I was a good mammal, one that he would want at his side and even to be his heir.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed, feeling how sore my leg was. If I was going to get into anymore fights with the Damned, I was going to need some sort of weapon. A simple knife would do.

I got up out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. I pulled my shirt over my head and slowly pulled my pants up. Today was going to be a long day. I was gonna have some trouble running to my car today. At least, it was the last day of school.

I had completely forgotten about Jessica. I was too excited for the last day of school, and, more importantly, thinking about what I could be the heir to in the future.

 

The day had gone by quickly. I felt confident that I had done well on all my finals. I limped from class to class, other mammals not giving me a second glance. I hadn’t even been picked on yet, which put me on edge. I was sure to take wide turns around corners, look around before I ate my lunch, and check the bathroom before I went. 

The day had gone well so far, and I hated it. I knew something was going to happen, I just didn’t know what.

I was sitting in algebra again, taking my final exam. Even with Dexter’s goons all around me, they didn’t do anything. I was being ignored. They weren’t even trying to cheat off of me. 

I turned in my exam and packed up all my stuff for the last time. I sat my backpack on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. I was full of nervous energy. I shook my leg and twiddled my thumbs.

When the bell rang, I was quick to grab my bag and race to my car as fast as I could. I figured that if something was going to happen, it was going to happen now. I pushed passed the other mammals in the hall and ran towards my car. I ran even though it made my leg feel like it was going to fall off.

I bust out of school door and sprinted for my car. I looked behind me and saw the same guys who followed me everyday. They were all grinning at something. I turned my head and saw it.

Dexter and the other seniors were waiting by my car for a going away present. “Shit.”


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a while so I'm sure there are plenty of errors to be found.

Right now I'm on a bus on my way to Fort Claws, an army training camp. I signed up to join the army as soon as I had graduated. I had gotten my diploma and went to the nearest recruiting station to sign myself up on the same day.

Two years ago my childhood bully, Dexter, had graduated. As a going away gift for me they beat me up one last time. I didn't fight back, I let them have their fun. Once they were done I headed home and went straight to the lake to nurse my wounds.

Ever since then my life has been easier. I got bullied a lot less, I even made a friend or two. It was like Dexter was this giant brick wall separating me from the normal life a kit should have. I never missed him, though there were still times I looked over my shoulder expecting the worst.

Over the summer I had trained like crazy. I would run in the mornings until I was about to puke, then I would go to the gym and lift, after that I would swim from one side of the lake to the other. My summer was amazing, working out and staying fit made me feel good, something about exercise releasing endorphins.

Going back to school for my junior year I was the healthiest student there. I had lots of muscles, six pack abs, I was thin, and I was always confident. I don't know why but for some reason no one wanted to mess with me anymore. I passed all my classes with flying colors, keeping my grades above a 3.8 GPA.

During my last summer of freedom, I had gotten a job working at a convenience store. I made lots of money putting it all into savings for a house or an apartment in the city. Whenever I had free time I was obviously working out trying to stay as fit as I possibly could before I joined the army next year. My parents always said how they were so proud of me and what I was doing with my life. They didn't really like me joining the army, what parent would? Send their kits off to god knew where risking their life.

Senior year was a piece of cake for me. I had taken all my hard classes in my earlier years, allowing me to take easy classes. I had done so well that I had actually been able to graduate early. During my free time away waiting for the graduation date I was working and, you guessed it, working out. I had always tried to eat healthily but I went a little crazy, always trying to eat as much protein and vegetables as I could.

During my junior and senior year, I had girls actually like me, actual prey females. I pushed them away every time giving no explanation as to why. I had earned myself a reputation among the young women of Ridgemore high. I was the guy no girl could get with. It was annoying, every once in a while I had guys come up to me and ask what my secret was, I would just shake my head and shoo them away.

I hadn't seen or heard from Red since my vision when I was sixteen. I could feel the occasional warm and reassuring breeze that told me of his presence, like at graduation. I remembered what he had told me that night, how could I? I had a scar to remind me. He told me I was the kind of mammal he wanted at his side and the kind of mammal that would be his heir. Heir to what I still didn't know. What I do know is that Red is proud of me and I plan on keeping it that way.

So here I am stuck on this bus full of other mammals I had never seen before. I sat alone in my seat, my bag next to me, just like when I would ride the bus to school. I didn't know how long I had been on the bus. We stopped at multiple different recruiting locations I had lost count.

I watched the trees and cars pass us as we drove on. Every once in a while I would will a cloud into the sky and shape it into different things. We weren't allowed to bring our phones or any other forms of technology with us to the base.

We drove for another hour or so, bored out of my mind. I heard people talking all around me but no one was talking to me. I just hoped that this wasn't going to be like elementary school all over again. The bus was full of medium-sized mammals, gazelle's, pigs, a wolf or two, a few badgers, some bobcats, point being there were a lot of us. Not to mention the bus behind us for larger mammals like rhinos, elephants, and bears.

We pulled into a large gate that had barbed wire all over the fence. The fence itself covered the entire base. The bus driver pulled us in front of a large building. Once the bus stopped the door opened.

A male cougar wearing a drill sergeant's uniform walked onto the bus and addressed us all, "Welcome to the Fort Claws army base. From this point on you will be cadets and the only words to come out of your mouth will be 'Yes, Sir!' or 'No, Sir!'! You will grab your bag and will get off the bus and stand on one of the yellow markers outside, you will drop your bag in front of you and you will put your paws to your side and face forward! Do I make myself clear!?" he yelled in a gravelly voice.

"Yes, Sir!" We yelled in unison.

Mammals began grabbing their bags about getting off the bus. "Faster! Faster! Faster! Get into your position!"

Everyone moved faster off the bus. Once I was off I ran to the nearest open yellow marker and put my feet in the outlines. I dropped my bag in front of my feet and put my paws to my sides, clenching them into a fist. I looked straight and kept my head forward. Mammals kept filing off the bus.

Once everyone was off the bus the cougar walked in front of out-group back and forth, "You will pick up your belongings and hold them to your chest! You will be sent in my building in a single file line! You will follow me to the contraband room! In the contraband room, you will a bin and a sack waiting for you! You will empty your pockets and put whatever comes out into the bin, in the sack you will put any extra clothe and belongings such as toothbrushes and medication. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Follow me!" he walked into the doors.

"Yes, Sir!" Well yelled, falling into a single file line.

We followed the drill sergeant to the contraband room and did as we were told. Once we had done we were to move away from our belongings. Our things were to be labeled and put away for safekeeping. We were then taken to a large room and told to stand on the yellow markers that were on the ground. In that room was a large sign with all the rules on it. We were told every detail of every rule and were expected to follow every single one or face the consequences.

We were taken to the barbers stall next. They were to cut our fur to only a few inches excluding the tail. Once we had been given our new cuts we headed through a door on the other side of the room. Through the door were larger bags containing all of our gear, uniforms, tags, boots, and socks. We were told to wear boots constantly since sharp items were always present on the battlefield.

Once we had all our gear we were taken to the housing area and were separated based on gender. Inside we were instructed to change into our uniforms and to be outside within three minutes.

I changed as fast as I could, striping down to my boxers. I pulled up the light camouflage pants and buttoned up the matching shirt. I pulled on the socks and slipped my feet into the boots. I ran out and waited where we were told to.

I was the second one outside, the first being a female wolf. I stood where I was told to paws at my side, standing straight up, looking forward. I couldn't help but notice the she-wolf was staring at me out of the corner of her eye as if I was something she had never seen before. I ignored the she-wolf and kept my eyes straight.

Once everyone was outside we were all standing in a line. The drill sergeant that we had started off with was now replaced by a bear. "Welcome, Cadets, to the hardest thing you have ever done and ever will do! This is not going to be some walk in the park, this is going to be back-breaking hard work. We are here to break you down and build you back up as soldiers." he yelled in a gravelly voice that every drill sergeant has.

I turned my head to follow the bear's movement. The bear had reached the end of the line and turned around. I snapped my head to face forward again, but the bear saw my movement.

The bear marched in front of me, "Stepping out of line, Cadet!?"

I kept my eyes and head facing straight in front of me not daring to look up. "No, Sir!"

"What is your name, Cadet!?" The sergeants voice holding everyone's attention.

I stood my ground not showing any weakness, "Jake Bareteeth, Sir!" I yelled to match the sergeant volume.

The bear peeled his eyes from me and looked over the other cadets. He began pacing in front of us again not saying anything. The silence was nerve-wracking for all of us.

"Well, Cadets, you can thank Mr. Bareteeth for the run around the whole compound. You will run until I see fit. Get running!"

Without a word everyone made their way to the edge of the compound, a few giving me dirty looks.

We all began our run. Some of us ran too fast and were exhausted quickly. Others fell behind because they didn't have the stamina for the long run.

I was fine with all the running. I was in perfect shape, having spent all my free time over the last two years preparing myself for this. As I ran the other mammal bumped into me, cursing me out under their breaths. The mammals at the front began to pick up speed.

I watched the mammals up front, putting everything in their start. These idiots don't know how to pace themselves. They'll be on the floor in ten minutes. I thought, keeping my run at a steady pace, not even breathing heavily yet.

I fell to the back of the group while everyone else picked up speed and got ahead of me. I was accompanied by the same she-wolf I had seen staring at me outside the housing.

The wolf got closer to me as we ran, "Come on, Jake, we wouldn't want you to make us run more would we?" It was like an angel had spoken to me. Even I had to agree that this she-wolf was good looking. She had perfect snow-white fur, amazing eyes that were a mix of blue and green, she was just a head taller than me but still average wolf height.

I had a strange ache in my chest. I vaguely remembered it during my high school days. I came upon the realization that I was going to slowly become attracted to this wolf.

Shit.

"So, you got a name?" I asked the pretty wolf as we began to catch up with the group, digging myself into a hole I promised myself I wouldn't dig again.

She smiled down at me and extended a paw to me, "Annabeth Howler, nice to meet you."

I shook the wolf's paw before going back to focusing on my jog. The mammals up front slowing down, letting the new leaders take their place. As the front runners went on they used up what energy they had and where now struggling to keep up.

As we came around the final corner of the compound I was in the lead with Annabeth at my side. I still had just begun to breath heavily, I could go on another hour or two like this.

Ahead of us, I could see the sergeant waiting for us where we started. As we approached he didn't say a word. I knew what it meant, we needed to keep running. Some mammals tried to stop but were swiftly yelled at to keep moving.

As we started our second lap there was a collective moan and groan from the whole group. I looked to my side and noticed the she-wolf was falling behind.

I waved for her to catch back up, "Come on, we wouldn't want to fall behind would we?" I smirked as I used her exact words from before.

Annabeth was huffing and puffing behind me but was able to give weak smile. She caught up with me and seemed determined not to fall behind me again.

As we ran I could hear that too familiar sound of a mammal's breakfast coming back up. I ignored it, I had expected this kind of thing, it's why I pushed myself so hard. I had lost a multitude of different foods on my runs. I looked over to Annabeth who could hear the sound too, she didn't like it at all and looked like she was about to lose hers as well.

"Just focus on the air going in your lungs, through your body, and back out again. Don't focus on the sounds and the others around you." I said, wasting my breath to help the wolf.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lost the shade of green that had been covering her face. When she opened her eyes again she looked at me and nodded, not wanting to use any air to speak.

After going around the compound two more times we came to a stop where we had started. I was the only one who hadn't puked, even Annabeth lost her control when we came to our final stop.

When we stopped I was breathing heavily but not nearly as bad as those around me. Some had passed out and other had to lay on the grass before they too passed out. I was the only one left standing.

I was standing at attention in front of the bear. He looked over everyone else on the ground breathing heavily then to me standing in front of him only a little winded.

He looked back over to the other cadets before speaking, "Well looks like we have a natural soldier here! Good job, Cadets, take the rest of the day to get yourself situated in your bunks and get yourself acquainted with the rest of the base."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" I yelled, before heading to the housing area, leaving everyone else panting on the ground.

After a grueling ten weeks of training, we were sent out to the desert for our first mission.

The training we went through was intense and unbearable, even for me. We learned self-defense tactics and paw to paw combat, we also learned how to clear and climb obstacles as a unit. We had done the barbed wire crawling like in every army movie ever, the long runs with a hundred pounds of gear, and learned to use our rifles.

On the firing range, I was the best. I hit every target dead center at any range. When we had first walked onto the range we were taught how to load our weapons, clean them, and modify them should we need to.

When we started the shooting they asked for a volunteer to shoot down range first. I had raised my hands first and walked up to the range. They told me to fire when I was ready. When I pulled the trigger moments later, everyone was surprised to find I had hit the target right on the 'X' in the middle.

Once everyone was on range shooting I was taken off to the side and tested on my shooting further. I was determined as a sharpshooter, a marksmammal. I was given a sniper instead of a standard issue rifle.

Annabeth and I had grown closer as friends and squad mates. We helped each other when the other needed encouragement or an extra push through a challenge. As we grew closer so did my feelings for her.

Annabeth put her paw on my shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

I looked into those caring blue-green eyes she had, "Nothing, I'm just nervous."

Annabeth smiled as the truck we were in came to a stop, "You'll do fine, Jake." Annabeth stood, picking up her rifle and helmet. She jumped out of the back of the truck and landed on the ground.

I took a deep breath and picked up my sniper and helmet. I climbed out the back, ignoring the other mammals preparing inside. I stood next to Annabeth while we waited for everyone else to get out of the transport vehicle.

We were standing outside of a small town in the middle of the desert. We were here to take out a hostile terrorist presence. Once everyone had gotten out the sergeant came over to brief us on what we were doing, where we were doing it, and who would be where during it.

Our sergeant, the bear, drew the plan in the sand at our feet. "Bareteeth you will be providing sniper cover for teams alpha and bravo. You will be in this building here," he pointed to a large three story, abandoned building a block away, "you will take out hostiles that are outside, shoot out any lights, and watch our backs as entering. You will not leave your position unless it is absolutely necessary. Alpha team you will be entering from the north and bravo will come in from the east. Bareteeth you'll be watching the south and west, covering team alpha primarily. Teams alpha and bravo your squad leaders will inform you of your entrance plan. Let's get to work mammals."

Everyone disappeared, heading to their respective locations. I was about to walk towards my watchtower before Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at Annabeth who was looking me in the eye, she was shaking slightly.

She could see the worry in my eyes, "Hey, I'll be fine. I have the best sniper in the army watching over me." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

A warm breeze blew past us. She had kissed me by surprise. It was amazing, the whole stereotypical fireworks and everything. Before I could do anything in return she had ended the quick kiss and jogging to catch up to her squad.

I was left standing alone outside the small desert town. Before today I had a small attraction to Annabeth but after that, I was sure I had fallen for the white wolf. I began to glow dimly but I forced myself to stay dark.

I shook my head and began walking towards the tower in the distance, pulling out my Beretta if I came across any enemies. As I walked I could hear the chatter of alpha and bravo team in my ear.

Once I was at the tall abandoned building I climbed the steps to the top. At the top, I found a small canopy covering a ledge that I would need to use. I pulled my sniper out from behind me and set the bipod on the ledge.

I could see alpha team to the north and bravo team in the east. I followed their movements and could see the building they were going towards. I looked at the building and saw five guards.

Two guards were at the front door, a light over their head. Two more guards were on a balcony above them hiding in the dark, waiting for an attack. The last guard was walking the perimeter alone.

I put the silencer on my sniper and took aim. I looked through the scope and lined the middle of my sight just above the first one's head. I took a deep breath and fired. The moment I pulled the trigger I rechambered the next round and shifted my sight to the other target and fired.

The first target got a bullet straight through the forehead. Before the second guard could react he had a matching hole in his head.

"Bareteeth, what's your status?" Annabeth asked through the comms.

I kept my sights on the two guards by the front door. "Five guards, two blocking, the main door, one walking the perimeter, and two already dead on a balcony above."

A new voice entered the comms, a bear named Jaden, "Bravo squad sees the target walking around the perimeter. We'll take care of him, Bareteeth, you get the one at the door."

I took another deep breath and steadied my sight like I had the first time. I waited for the first target to stand still. I pulled the trigger and my hand moved like lightning to rechamber another bullet. The second guard watched his buddy fall to the ground before joining him. I reloaded my rifle as fast as I rechambered the bullets and shoot out the light.

"Bravo team you are clear to enter, all guards are down. Alpha team move in to behind them for support." I said into the comms. I kept my eyes on the doorway and windows watching for any enemy to make themselves known.

"Copy, Bareteeth, moving in," Jaden whispered into the comms, waving his team up with him.

As bravo team approached the door I could see alpha team close behind ready to assist. I watched as the bear nudged the door open, throwing a concussion grenade through the cracked doorway. Once the bright light from the grenade had gone off Jaden charged in rifle ready, his squad right behind him.

I heard gunshots and saw as Annabeth ran to help. I watched Annabeth as she got closer to the gun shoots. I panicked and picked up my rifle. I slung my snipe over my back and pulled out my pistol.

I ran down the stairs of the building I occupied. On the ground floor, I ran off towards where gunshots were still going off. I sprinted as fast as I could. I turned a corner that lead to the house we were raiding, I didn't see anyone outside. I approached the building, pistol ready to shoot whatever came out.

I walked towards the door slowly and heard a scream, Annabeth's scream. I rushed inside and looked for where the scream had come from. Annabeth was standing against a wall with a hyena holding a knife in front of her.

Without hesitation, I lifted my arm and aimed at the hyena. I pulled the trigger and the hyena fell to the side, a bullet in his brain. I didn't look to see if there was anyone else in the room, I just ran straight to Annabeth.

I looked her up and down looking for some kind of wound, "Are you hurt?"

Annabeth didn't respond she was staring at something. I turn my head to see what she was looking at. I instantly pulled her head down and covered her eyes. I lead Annabeth out of the building back into the streets.

Inside on the other side of the room was a bear. The bear had been Jaden. His arm was mangled and his throat was slit. When I had looked behind me I saw him lying on a broken table blood dripping from his neck and mouth. He was still alive, but drowning in his own blood.

After our mission was complete the rest of us were brought outside of the town again. All the survivors were told to rendezvous where we had arrived and wait for further orders.

I sat on top of a large dun, Annabeth next to me. We sat in silence staring up at the stars. A smile worked its way on my face at the memory of Annabeth's kiss before melting away at the memory of Jaden.

I took a deep breath and steadied my voice, "We need to talk, Annabeth."

Annabeth stayed quiet, staring into the night sky. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "I know. You can ask me any question you want and I'll answer it with all honesty." her tone sad, as if not happy about having this talk.

I already knew what question I was going to ask but wanted to give her a moment to collect her emotions and thoughts. I thought about the kiss again and my tail moved back and forth softly through the sand, a smile once again appeared on my face, staying there this time. "Why did you kiss me?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked over to me. She saw my stupid smile and my wagging tail. She let out a small giggle before answering, "I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do at the time. When we first meet I knew there was something different about and I was right. Over time I grew closer and closer to you and wanted to be more than just friends. B-but if you just want to stay friends that fine by me." Annabeth looked away awkwardly, one paw idling playing with the fur on her leg.

Instead of giving a reply I stood up and moved over to Annabeth. I crouched down in front of her and she looked me in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something. Before she could say anything I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

I stood in front of Annabeth a smug smile on my face. Annabeth blinked a few time before licking her lips and adopting her own smile. I saw the mischievous smile she had grown and mine melted off my face.

Annabeth grabbed my ears and pulled me toward her lips. When my lips hit hers it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I closed my eyes as the kiss became deep and more passionate. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and feel my sharp teeth.

Annabeth and I had been dating for close to a year now. We would spend every free minute together. Our relationship was secret and had to be kept from everyone. If we were found out we would be separated and would probably never see each other again. We took the risk.

During our service, Annabeth had received the news that her mother had died. The news had come with a letter containing a silver locket with a picture of her and her mother in it.

To try and make Annabeth feel better I suggested we take a picture and put it in there with the one of her and her mother. Annabeth happily agreed and put our picture in the locket.

We went on missions together and would tease each other and flirt. We weren't really staying very discreet about our relationship.

Right now we were raiding an enemy stronghold. We had been tasked with sweep and clear, none of theirs comes out alive.

I was currently standing with my back against a wall, gunfire being shot down the hall that I had previously tried to run down. I nodded my head to Annabeth, she nodded hers in return.

Reaching for one of the grenades that were attached to my person, I slowly peeked my head past the corner, having one last look at how far away my enemies were. Quickly pulling it back as they started to shoot again.

I pulled the pin and started a count in my head.

One . . . Two . . . Three

As I reached three, I quickly threw the grenade down the hall with as much force as I could manage. The grenade practically exploding upon impact as it reached the other end of the hall, murdering the two mammals who had kept them pinned down.

"Good throw sweetheart," Annabeth said as she poked her head around and pulled her rifle up, aiming down the hall, finger on the trigger as she prepared herself to shoot if anyone decided to make themselves known.

I chuckled as I raised my own rifle, walking alongside my lover as we aimed down the hall, silently daring any mammal to make themselves know. "Now isn't the time for sweet talking."

We shared a chuckle together. It was normal for the two of us to flirt and compliment each other in dangerous situations like on the battlefield.

When we reached the end of the hall, we both chose a side to check, I looked to the left, Annabeth looking to the right. The room was mostly empty, just another sleeping quarters with a lot of bunk beds placed around the room. There was one door that was letting in a small amount of sunlight.

Annabeth clicked her fingers together, catching my attention. She gestured to the door and we silently walked up to it. "Ready?" Annabeth asked as she started to pry the door open with the barrel of her rifle. I nodded my head and leaned out so I could look out of the door. My heart dropped at what I saw.

There stood two mammals, a coyote and a wolf, their own rifles aimed at the mammal who was standing in the open door, their rifles aimed at Annabeth.

Time slowed around me. Moving on instinct, I rushed forward and pushed the she-wolf out of harm's way. The last thing I remembered seeing clearly was the look of fear on Annabeth's muzzle.

That was when I felt it. That is when I felt the pain.

I felt the first bullet penetrate my chest, quickly followed by another and another, thankfully none of them hitting anywhere near my heart.

I was sure there was more to come but I was quickly pulled away. Two more bullets entering my abdomen as I was pulled.

My vision was blurry. I raised his head to see Annabeth crouching next to me. Tears soaking her beautiful eyes. Her paws were over the wounds on my chest, applying as much pressure as she could.

The noise of gunfire had stopped, all noise stopped. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as it grew harder and harder to keep my head off the ground.

I raised my paw to her head. I placed a single claw to her forehead. Almost immediately I felt a warm reassuring breeze and smelt the freshwater of the lake back home. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore, they felt like lead so I closed them.

"Jake!" Annabeth screamed, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Jake, please. Stay strong, for me. Come on, stay awake" she begged.

I was kneeling next to my dying lover, tears streaming from my eyes. The room was warm and comfortable and smelt like freshwater and nature. I took off my necklace and put it around Jake's neck, calling for a medic.

I don't know what happened to the two that had shot at us but they were gone. I called out for a medic again. I held Jake's paw keeping pressure on the wounds in his chest.

I heard steps from the hall behind me. I looked over my shoulder and was relieved to see it was the medics. I frantically waved them over to me.

I reluctantly stepped away from his body while the medics went to work. They wrapped him in bandages. They raised him and put him on a stretcher. They started to take him away from the compound and I followed.

We passed the two Jake had blown up with his grenade, passed the bullet hole of the corridor we had come from, through the main hall that was covered in bodies and bullet holes. I followed them all the way outside. I followed them to the evacuation helicopter that they put him on.

I wanted to get on the helicopter with him but was stopped. The helicopter was for injured mammals only. I had to stay here and fight. As the helicopter rose into the air I watched as the love of my life left me.

It had been a week since I had seen Jake. The last time I had seen him was with blood covering his fur and being loaded onto a helicopter. I could only pray that he was still alive.

I hadn't slept at all since that night. I would lay in bed thinking about Jake and whether he was ok or not. I was dead tired and I didn't eat anything. People were beginning to notice.

It's the seventh night since Jake had been taken away to god knew where. I was in bed looking up at the ceiling trying not to cry for the third time that day. I was thinking about all the good times I had with Jake, the first time we kissed on the sand dune on our first mission, the constant teasing and joking, and all the times we would sit together and watch the sunset.

A warm breeze blew across me. It was always warm and hot in the desert but this one was different. This breeze was comforting and smelt like a freshwater lake and pure nature. Just like Jake did.

I closed my eyes for the first time in a week. I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything not even with my night vision. I shivered, It was freezing just like in Tundratown. It was ice cold I could feel my nose getting cold and my body losing heat.

I had no idea where I was, I couldn't tell if there were walls around me or not. The only thing I could be sure about was the floor I was sitting on. I had no clue if there was even a ceiling.

My ears perked up at a shuffling sound behind me. I turned but couldn't see anything. I could hear laughter all around me, the kind that made your hair stand on end like nails on a chalkboard. I heard horrifying screams and screeches that sounded like people being murdered.

I could sense the darkness getting closer and closer. I thought I might go insane if I had to hear that laughter anymore. I couldn't move, I was stuck to the ground. I heard what sounded like claws being dragged on glass.

I could hear all those sounds growing closer to me. The laughter was more distinct, it was that of people who had gone insane and knew it. The screeching was like that of an owl's but even worse.

I began to hyperventilate from the fear. I twisted my head around trying to find where these sound were coming from and from who. I couldn't even see my own muzzle it was so dark.

A warm and bright light appeared behind me. I wiped my head around trying to see it. I was able to move now. I got up and turned to the light and ran to it, away from the darkness.

As I got closer to the light I could see a figure standing in the center of it. I ran towards whoever it was. I ran as fast as I could not wanting to be in that horrible darkness anymore, I wanted to be in the warm light.

I could see the figure now, it was Jake and he was ok. I ran even faster tears filling my eyes. It was Jake, he could save me from this place and we could be together again.

"Jake!" I called getting closer to the warm light. When I got to him, I fell to my knees and hugged his legs weeping his name, "Jake, you're ok!"

Jake put a reassuring paw in my shoulder. "You're the one he choose. You're the one that saw his difference."

I looked up at the figure, it didn't sound like Jake and didn't have the hazel eyes that I loved. I let go of his legs and fell back, "Who are you? W-where's Jake?"

The fox in front of me smiled just like Jake did. "I am his father. Jake is alive and recovering."

I wept with joy, Jake was still alive out there somewhere. "What is this place? What's different about Jake?" I stood from the black ground and looked around me.

The fox gestured to the abyss around us, "Jake calls this place Tartarus, the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked, from the old Greek myths. I must say the name fits this place pretty well. As for Jake's difference I can show you."

The fox waved a hand to the ground beside us. The ground seemed to shift and change, adopting new colors. It was like a giant TV screen.

I could see a young fox no older than eight sitting on a boulder by a large lake in the forest. The kit looked moody and upset but that changed. I could read the kit's thoughts, he was thinking about his parents and all the good times the had. I noticed a difference in the surroundings, the sun seemed to glow brighter, the air warmer, the shadows of the trees receding, and the boulder he was sitting on began to shake. The kit jumped off the boulder and onto sand that had turned hard. The kits face now covered with fear. The sun dimmed as clouds formed overhead and the air got colder. The shadows from the trees reached out to the fox bending to try and reach him.

The scene shifted. It was the same place as before. There was a fox, an older fox. I looked closer and I could tell it was a younger Jake. I watched as the younger Jake pulled off his shirt and walked into the water without getting wet. I could see gum and other things stuck in his fur. As I watched Jake willed the water to cover and clean him and it happened.

The scene shifted again, no longer of a lake and forest but of this place. A deep abyss. Jake was glowing lightly. He closed his eyes and thought of bravery, courage, and warmth. He glowed brighter illuminating the creatures around him.

I screamed at the sight of whatever those things were. Watching Jaden drown in his own blood was nowhere near as frightening as those things. The things in the scene at my feet were making the same sounds as the creatures around me. Those things were right near me. I was going to have nightmares about those things.

The things surrounding Jake were the most grotesque thing I could imagine seeing. Pure black, no eyes, long white fangs filling their mouths, skinny frames with long black claws, all in different processes of decaying. I heard a scream come from the scene. I saw Jake get up and run towards a dim light that was slowly fading. When Jake had found the giraffe I could see who he was and what he had done to Jake. He protected the little giraffe anyway, killing a beast with his bare claws not before getting a massive gash on his leg. The scene's ended.

I had seen the scar on his leg before, though I hadn't ask. I was shaking with fear. This was all real, Jake was really some superhero. I heard screams and laughter around us just like that of the creatures Jake had fought.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" my voice weak and quite.

The fox smiled at me, filling me with warmth. This fox looked exactly like Jake. "My son, Jake, gave you some of his power. It's like when you cut the tail off of a lizard, the lizard will grow it's tail back and its tail will grow a new body. You, My Dear, are the tail, you will have all the powers he has. You must learn to control your fears and the powers. Don't let your emotions control them."

I was stunned Jake had given me some sort of great cosmic powers, "B-but why did Jake give these powers to me?"

"Probably because he loves you more than anything in his life."

"Wait, what?" My face went red.

"Have a good morning, Ms. Howler."

I shoot up in bed in a cold sweat. The alarm blaring, waking every soldier on the base. I went over my dream last night. It had to be a dream, but then why was it so vivid and why could I see Jake there?

Jake, I thought despairingly. A cold wind blew over me and the dark room I was in seemed to grow darker.

It definitely wasn't a dream.

It had been five years since the last time I had seen Jake. I had closed myself off from everyone else and focused on trying to control my emotions.

The last time I had seen him he gave me this gift, his gift. All I had given him was a cheap metal necklace with a picture of my mother and us in the locket.

Over the last five years, I had been learning to control the gift he gave me, determined not to make him regret it. Jake's father had told me never to use it around anyone other than Jake. No one could know this secret.

Today was like any other. Wake up and mindlessly do my duties and follow orders. Today was special though, we were raiding the terrorist main stronghold. The people who had Jake taken away from me. The ones who had shot him. I would show them no mercy, sure we had hostages to extract but that's not what I was there for.

I stood up and threw the gun against the wall before pulling the weasel up and carrying him over to the table, not hesitating as I smashed his head against the corner.

"Howler!"

I raised my head and sent a glare towards the team of mammals I had stormed the building with. The whole team took a step back as they saw the murderous gaze I possessed.

I dropped the weasels body unceremoniously to the floor, walking over and pulling my knife out of the other mammals skull, blood dripping down it and making a trail along the floor as I walked to the tied up mammal and cut the rope that was holding their paws behind their back before dragging them over to the team of mammals that were left looking at the mess of a room I was responsible for.

I pushed the bagged mammal towards the leader before walking over and picking my rifle back up, slinging it over my shoulder. Holding my Beretta in one paw and knife in the other, a trail of blood droplets following behind me.

I stared at the team "Mission accomplished, you're welcome." I said lowly before walking out of the room.

I wanted some time to myself, to let off some steam. But things never seemed to go my way anymore.

"Anna, baby, where you going?" The cocky wolf's voice called to me as I heard him walking up to me.

As soon as he was close enough, I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back at an unnatural angle, his front pushed against the nearest wall as I pushed against him. My Beretta dropped to the floor so I could hold his arm, my other paw holding the knife to his throat. I could see his eyes widen as he realized what situation he got himself in.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you," I growled lowly in his ear.

"Howler!"

I paid no attention to what was going on behind me.

"Baby, sweetheart, come on . . ." the wolf's voice was weak and clearly scared.

Without hesitation, I pulled on his arm, hearing a satisfying crack and a scream from the egotistical and cocky wolf. "No one calls me baby, or sweetheart, or sweetie, or Annabeth, or ANYTHING besides Howler, especially not you, Jason."

The wolf breathed heavily as he tried not to show how much pain he was in due to his now broken arm "But . . . We have a thing going on"

I moved quickly, changing paws that my knife was in so I could hold his other arm in the same unnatural position as before, "We NEVER had anything going on Jason, I told you the minute you introduced yourself to me and hit on me that I'm not interested and that I'm TAKEN," I growled in his ear, "Are we clear?"

When Jason gave no response I applied more pressure to his arm which made the wolf respond quickly and clearly "Ok, ok, yes we are clear!"

"Good." I growled before pulling back and throwing the wolf onto the floor, picking up my Beretta before storming off towards where we came from "If you even think of looking at my tail I will shoot you in each eye" I called loudly over my shoulder.

Checking my Beretta as I walked, looking at the butt and cleaning the blood off it with my paw. Frowning a little as the carving wasn't as visible as before.

I gripped the gun and knife tighter, shooting a mammal in the back of the head as they were crawling along the floor.

When I entered the jeep I laid down across the back seats, taking my armor off and wiping my knife clear against the back of the driver's seat and placing the knife on my chest as I focused on carving the initials back onto her gun.

JB.

I lost count the of the amount of times I was asked if I had a crush on the terrible singer Justin Beaver.

I never went into details about who 'JB' was. All I ever said was that it wasn't Justin Beaver and that he was a very brave mammal.

I thought back on the fact that I never got to say a real goodbye to Jake. A cold breeze passed by. I loved him with all my life. I'd put my mother's necklace over his bleeding body, hoping that my mother would watch over him and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

I didn't know where he was, if he was serving in a different platoon or if he was even alive. The thought of Jake being dead angered me. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it into the back of the driver's seat over and over again. Only stopping as I started to cry. The bright sun above me became clouded out.

Even if Jake was dead, there was no one else for me. While we may not have mated or marked each other, I was loyal to him and wouldn't even think about being with anyone else.

After the raid, everyone was quiet. We drove back to base in silence. I was just glad I didn't have to deal with Jason's bitching and groaning.

Once on base, I went straight to my bunk and lay down. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

The abyss, Tartarus. I was surrounded by the abyss again. The freezing air reaching my skin making me shiver. I heard the familiar laughter and screams that came from this place. I had only been here twice, the first time when I had received my gift from Jake and again when His father had told me to keep the secret and never to use it.

Both times I was here I was in the darkness, scared. I heard the laughs and the horrible noise that came from this place. I was surprised they hadn't driven me insane yet. Just thinking about that laughter gave me the chills.

This time was different. I could move and a light was coming from me. I remembered the scenes Jake's father had shown me the first time I had come here. The light was coming from me.

I thought about all the happy times I had with Jake, my family, and of the courage and bravery that filled Jake when he saved my life.

I glowed brighter and brighter, I began to give off warmth. I could see the figures running around me. I couldn't see them yet only their silhouettes, but I remember them from the scene as well. Their limbs twisted at different angles at different stages of decay, pure black, no eyes, those long black claws that could decapitate me, and the fur that floated in the air.

I stood and looked around me. I don't know what I was waiting for. Each time I came here Jake's father was there for me. There wasn't anyone here just me. I continued to search my surroundings. I saw a light in the distance, it wasn't dim but it wasn't very bright.

I jogged towards the other light, I couldn't see who it was or why it was here. I didn't hear any terrified scream like Jake had when he saw a light. This couldn't be a test, could it?

I jogged faster. The light was flickering and dimming. I ran faster, I had to see who it was before that light went out. I broke out in a full sprint.

As I ran I could see the Shadow Stalkers, the Damned parting for me. As I ran my light pushed them away and back like it was some sort of shield or force field. I got closer and closer to the light, it had stopped flickering and it stopped dimming.

When I got to the light I nearly crumpled to the ground.

Jake was on the ground in front of me, his back facing me. I broke into tears. I ran around the front of him so I could see his handsome smile and his beautiful eyes. When I crouched down to look at him I fell back and screamed.

Jake was sitting on the ground. His eyes were gone, replaced by empty sockets, a black ooze coming from them, covering his cheeks. His lips weren't there anymore, his muzzle was only bone, black bone. His fur on his neck was black and falling out.

Jake raised his head to me slowly and looked at me through his sockets, "Annabeth?" His voice was weak and quiet.

I moved closer to him nodding vigorously. "It's me, Jake."

I don't know how but he smiled, I could see him smile. He looked down at the ground again. When he opened his mouth the only sound to come out was a tortured scream, he hunched over and clutched his head, followed by the insane laughter that came from The Damned around us. He stopped his laughter and looked back at me with his empty sockets. "Help me."

I shoot out of bed my face covered in tears. I didn't know what time it was but I didn't care. I fell to the ground and cried.


End file.
